


Big Feet

by Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Bathtub, F/M, Pretty Woman, Slight teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind/pseuds/Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a prompt on Thfrustration.tumblr.com about remaking the bathtub scene from Pretty Woman. Also, this was the spark that started TAOLY in my head.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Big Feet

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on Thfrustration.tumblr.com about remaking the bathtub scene from Pretty Woman. Also, this was the spark that started TAOLY in my head.

Entering the door, Tom checked his phone. Violet had given him a rather cryptic message containing a picture of her apartment door and the time he should be there. She was a strange one; eccentric, heavily sardonic, and crazy passionate about her job as an art dealer. They had met, by chance, when Tom was promoting ‘The Avengers’ in New York and, since then, never missed an opportunity to meet with one another. It was comforting for both to know that the other was in no interest of a serious relationship, but were always available for lonely nights and boring days.

 The sun had long gone down and the stars twinkled in its replacement. New York buzzed around with the neon lights and electric people that made it so vibrant in the first place. In fact, just before receiving her text, Tom had decided on having dinner and spending the night at her place. Now, looking around for her in her abnormally clean apartment, Tom was completely unaware of what she had in store for him. Violet’s Ragdoll, Chaplin, noticed his arrival and greeted him by rubbing herself against his leg, purring loudly. Crouching down, he stroked the cat’s rich fur coat and scratched below her head. Chaplin took a liking to Tom unlike any she had hitherto shown any of Violet’s previous visitors.

“You’re such a good girl,” he murmured as she licked his fingers. “Where’s Violet?”

Uninterested, she looked up at him, with an expression that seemed to say “ _Why do you assume I know? I just woke up,_ ” and ran to her bowl of milk. Tom rolled his eyes at her and continued searching. A strange sound resonated from the apartment; the source of the faint music must have been playing somewhere nearby. He tiptoed into Violet’s room, where the sound grew louder. Discovering the door to her bathroom was semi open, he walked towards it.

Violet’s grey eyes lit up as she saw him enter the bathroom, but the only thing she gave away was a playful smirk. Tom had a tendency of making her feel that way. His constant entering and exiting sometimes made her think of herself as an unwanted stage. But then, he would do things for her and speak to her in a manner which rendered her incapable of fighting him and move on with her life. But, she had promised herself to keep it casual, that way, neither of them would suffer a jab to the head and a blow to the heart.

 She extended her arms out of the tub, her body covered in suds with her hair tied up in a messy bun. Next to her were two empty glasses and a bottle of wine. “I didn’t think it was possible, but you actually arrived on time.”

“What’s all this?”

“Sue me, I felt romantic tonight,” retorted Violet. “You could to join me, though.”

Without another word, Tom slowly began to take off his shirt and jacket, placing them on her bed. He unzipped his jeans slowly, as per Violet’s wishes. His strong, powerful legs were slightly tan and covered with light freckles. She failed to suppress a grimace as he stood in front of her, in all his glory. Making room, she allowed Tom to join her and wrapped her lathery legs around his waist. Because of his height, his feet were unable to fit the perimeter of the tub. Some water fell on the floor as they both adjusted themselves. Violet reached out to pour wine in the glasses and handed one to Tom.

“Why did I never notice this place before?” asked Tom as he looked around. The black tiles on the floor coordinated with the burgundy tiles on the wall. On the left of the tub was a large widow which overlooked the city below.  Towels were neatly placed and products were organized in a cupboard.

“Because you’re always in a hurry when you leave, and instead of using my bathroom, you always use the guest bathroom in the living room.”

“Don’t be surprised then, if you ever catch me in here alone at your home,” joked Tom. “Chaplin and I will have a hell of a time together.”

“Sometimes, I believe my cat is more attracted to you than I am.”

Violet wrapped her arms around his shoulder and lightly pecked up and down the back of his neck. The aroma of his sweat and cologne quickly filled her nose and she let out a soft groan. Putting the glass down, he rested his head in the hollow of her neck and nibbled at her chin and jaw line. His beautifully large hand reached out, dwarfing her delicate face as he caressed it. He felt grateful to her for treating her the way she did, almost affectionate. Tom would catch himself staring at her in wonder of all that she was to herself and all that she meant to him.

“You can be such a softie sometimes, Vi,” he said softly, feeling every line of her cheek and rubbing his thumbs over her soft, pink lips.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She looked away, sipping her wine gradually.

Sighing, Tom gripped her legs which were still wrapped like snakes around his waist. He stroked the firm legs; his fingers studied each angle, differentiating the hard bone from the soft flesh and muscle. Her feet were joined together at his nether regions, securing the lock around him. A stray strand of hair caught his attention and he tucked it behind her ear.

There was a moment of silence as they wordlessly stared at each other; their chests rising and falling quicker as each second passed by. She lowered her head so that their lips could meet. The first contact made her lower lip quiver and she could only dive deeper into his kiss. Tom moaned contentedly and a smile danced on his lips as he slowly broke away.

“This is nice,” he stated happily. “We should do this more often.”

“Just wait till we get out of here,” she answered. “I intend to have my way with your charmingly British ass.”

 Tom raised both his wrists up, as if his hands were chained by invisible handcuffs, “I’m all yours for tonight, darling.”

Violet giggled in response, resting her cheek on the top of his head. Scooping some lather, she smeared it all over his face. The jets at the side of the tub continuously growled, mixing its own melody with that of the music. Tom broke into a fit of laughter himself, and attempted to throw some soap suds her way, which she managed to duck successfully. Thinking about her current situation, she tilted her head backwards and laughed to herself.    

 Tom arched his eyebrow in confusion. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m having a ‘Pretty Woman’ moment. Me, of all people,” she confessed. “Here I am, with a perfect gentleman, in a bath tub. That reminds me, has anyone told you that you have big feet? Because you know, big feet mean…”

 “Big shoes,” he nodded, in a half-chuckle himself.


End file.
